


Take Me To Church

by azfell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Begging, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Church Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfell/pseuds/azfell
Summary: Crowley kissed along Aziraphale’s jawline, working his way up towards his ear. “I want you,” he hissed.“Here?” Aziraphale asked.“Now,” Crowley said. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were naked. Their cocks were free of their constraints, and they were throbbing.Crowley reached down and grabbed Aziraphale’s thick arse, biting down on his shoulder. Aziraphale gasped again, making Crowley’s cock twitch in excitement.“Now,” Crowley repeated, growling. “No foreplay. Just take me.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Take Me To Church

Ever since Aziraphale learned that going on consecrated ground didn’t hurt Crowley any more than it hurt humans to walk on hot sand, he desperately wanted to have a bit of fun with it. They got married a few months ago, and had been living together ever since. 

They were playing truth or dare as they walked the streets of London. It was terrible, but fun. Aziraphale had just completed a dare of wearing short shorts for a block during their walk. Aziraphale was a bit embarrassed, but wasn’t that the point of the game? They came across a church, and suddenly Aziraphale had a devilish idea. 

“Truth or dare?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Dare,” Crowley answered nonchalantly. 

“I dare you to walk in that church. All the way down to the end and back. ”

Crowley pouted. “Oh, c’mon, you know it hurts my feet.” He didn’t actually care too much, it didn’t hurt his feet too bad. Aziraphale just thought it was hilarious to watch Crowley dance around, and Crowley knew that. 

Aziraphale pouted back. “It’s part of the game, love. You can’t say no to a dare.” 

Crowley, being an absolute drama queen, sighed with his full body. “Oh, fine.” 

He stepped foot into the empty church, skipping and hopping about as soon as he did. “Oh! Ouch, oh-”

He made it halfway down the aisle before Aziraphale felt bad for him. He rushed up to where Crowley was hopping about. He scooped the demon up in his arms, kissing his forehead profusely. 

“I’m sorry, dear, here. I’ll just carry you!” Aziraphale punctured his sentences with kisses all over Crowley’s face.

“Ngk,” Crowley muttered. He nuzzled his face in Aziraphale’s soft chest to hide the fact that he was blushing profusely. “I was gonna finish the dare, you know. You didn’t have to… y’know.”

“Oh, I know! But I felt bad. I wanted to.” 

Crowley accepted his fate of being carried bridal style in his angel’s arms. Aziraphale wasn’t exactly in shape, though, light as Crowley was. “Ah, here, I’m just gonna… readjust.” He approached a wall and changed the way he was holding Crowley so they were face to face, and pushed him against a wall. “Here, wrap your legs around my waist, love.”

Crowley followed Aziraphale’s instructions. He wrapped his long legs around the angel’s waist, their noses touching, their lips centimeters apart. Their eyes were locked intensely. Crowley’s eyes were fully yellow, his breath hitched. Aziraphale took the opportunity to kiss his husband, soft at first. Crowley’s legs tightened around his husband’s waist as he sped up the kiss. He bit down on Aziraphale’s lower lip. Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley took the opportunity to slip his long, snakey tongue in the angel’s mouth. Their tongues clashed, each being moaning desperately. Their pants were uncomfortably tight (particularly Crowley’s skinny jeans).

Crowley kissed along Aziraphale’s jawline, working his way up towards his ear. “I want you,” he hissed. 

“Here?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Now,” Crowley said. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were naked. Their cocks were free of their constraints, and they were throbbing. 

Crowley reached down and grabbed Aziraphale’s thick arse, biting down on his shoulder. Aziraphale gasped again, making Crowley’s cock twitch in excitement. 

“Now,” Crowley repeated, growling. “No foreplay. Just take me.” 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. 

Crowley snapped his fingers again. “I’m lubed up and ready. Please, Zira.” Crowley tried to be dominant, but Aziraphale always made him a submissive mess. 

Aziraphale pressed him firmly against the wall, making sure the demon’s feet never touched the church floor. He readjusted his husband’s body again, positioning his cock so it was aligned with Crowley’s entrance.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Beg.”

“Fuck, please, angel! Angel, fuck me, right here, right now. I need you. Please, please fuck me,” Crowley cried. 

“You only had to ask, dear,” Aziraphale chuckled. 

With that, Aziraphale pushed into his husband. “Oh! Aziraphale!” Crowley screamed. 

Aziraphale wasted no time. He began thrusting into Crowley, their naked bodies pressed together, their moans melting together as well. Neither could tell where their own body ended and the other’s began. Aziraphale’s thrusts were deep, hard into Crowley, always managing to hit that sweet spot, making Crowley cry out with every thrust. 

Crowley’s body was almost completely limp in Aziraphale’s arms, pressed hard against the church wall. His angel had total control over him and his body. At that moment, he was pounding as hard as he could into the demon. 

“Just like that, Zira, ngk, please,” Crowley moaned, little “oh”s following every word. 

“Do you want to cum?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley nodded, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s. “Ngk, please.”

Aziraphale moved one hand, tracing it as slowly down Crowley’s body as he could manage. The touch made the hairs on the back of Crowley’s neck stand on edge, and made his cock throb in anticipation. 

“Please, angel, just touch me?” he begged. His voice was weak.

Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around Crowley’s rock hard, throbbing cock. Just the touch alone made the demon gasp in pleasure. The angel began stroking, managing to match the pace of his stroking and thrusting perfectly. Every movement sent Crowley screaming the angel’s name, begging for the release. 

“Fuck, Zira, you’re gonna make me cum,” Crowley whined. 

“Good,” Aziraphale whispered. 

Suddenly, ropes of sticky, white fluid shot out of Crowley’s cock. The pleasure pooled in his gut, releasing all at once onto both of their stomachs and chests. The sight of his husband coming undone like that in front of him, pressed up against the wall, all his, made Aziraphale release deep inside of Crowley. 

Aziraphale pressed his forehead against Crowley’s as he miracled away the mess. He didn’t replace their clothes quite yet- he wasn’t done admiring Crowley’s naked body. 

His breath still shallow, Aziraphale managed an “I love you.” His demon buried his face in the angel’s soft chest, muttering back “I love you too, angel.”


End file.
